The Immunology Training Program at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) provides advanced research training for Postdoctoral Fellows in areas relevant to modern immunology. The 29 designated Training Faculty, the remaining Faculty of the 52 member Immunology Department, the Faculty of TSRI, and the interactions with the La Jolla immunology community provide a rich, challenging, and highly interactive training environment for Fellows. The goal is to continue the tradition of training highly productive, independent, creative scientists who will make substantial contributions to the field of immunology and related disciplines. Fellows also receive training in the ethics of research, communication skills, grant preparation, and proper use of human subjects and animals in their research. The 29 designated Mentors have a distinguished record of training Fellows, and have research interests that range from basic structural biology to more clinically relevant immunity to infectious agents and autoimmunity. Eleven new Mentors have been added to replace four departing faculty members, and several of the new Training Faculty are MD's to enhance training in translational research. A graduate training program in immunology at TSRI adds a local pool of highly qualified candidates for postdoctoral training. Recruitment of highly qualified minority candidates has been enhanced by active collaboration with a local Minority Access to Research Careers program. The Program proposes to support the training of 8 Postdoctoral Fellows. Both MD and PhD candidates are recruited, with particular attention devoted to the active recruitment of minority candidates. Training is supported for a minimum of two years, with alternative support for additional training encouraged. This Training Program has existed since 1957, and its long history of training Fellows who subsequently developed into leaders in immunology is compelling testimony to the strength of the program.